Last
by Miali
Summary: Naruto’s last thoughts as the Kyuubi vessel. Oneshot. Death fic. SemiAU


Title: Last

Series: Naruto

Author: Miali

Gift for: FF User 647404

Summary: Naruto's last thoughts as the Kyuubi vessel. Oneshot. Death fic. Semi-AU

A/N: One of my gifty-things. Yeah, I'm extending the gift thing to just about everyone now. If you have something you'd like written, or just want something from me, send a PM and I'll write it. The info is in my profile. And I ALWAYS like to receive plot bunnies, so feel free to put ideas down. I'm also up for writing for other series, it'll just take a bit longer.

---

Naruto knew it was going to end here.

He supposed he had known when he saw the black coats and the red clouds. The village had been at peace for a few months, Orochimaru had been captured with the help of Kabuto, but both were still being held for questioning. The young Uchiha had not been found and many believed he fled of his own will. It was a widespread thought that whatever had caused Itachi to kill his clan has spawned within Sasuke and the boy was to be considered dangerous.

All of this had hit Sakura pretty hard, but with time she was beginning to heal. Time had healed a lot for the few ninja who were closely associated with this matter and that of the Akatsuki. Gaara seemed to be doing well; although the demon was extracted the red-haired boy still had a few of his own to work out. There had been no reports of Akatsuki movement, so the village leaders seemed to be able to rest at ease.

Naruto realized that this was where their problem lay.

He should have realized what was happening. He should have seen that their lack of movement meant that they would come for him. Should have known it meant that they only needed the last piece. He was supposed to be the next Hokage, damnit! And now he had let everyone down.

Hot blinding pain seared through his body. Above that he felt as if claws were raking across him, under his flesh. The marks felt as if they trailed all the way from below the curse seal through his stomach and throat before finally from his mouth. Inside his head the Kyuubi howled, his claws digging deeper into the blonde.

Had it been just one, they could have taken the hit. The entire Akatsuki group had attacked Konoha, and all who stood in their way perished. The village was put on alert and all active Shinobi were to be put on defense. A few chuunin were sent to rush the citizens to safety, they, Iruka included, were of the few nins to survive.

Naruto wondered what had become of the village. He had seen Kakashi-sensei fall, and Sakura's attempt to rescue him. He had been there to carry her to a nearby house and make her comfortable during her last few moments as what was left of her chakra focused itself toward healing her wounds, draining her completely dry. He had told her meaningless words in an attempt to comfort her in death and brushed her hair from her face as she finally closed her eyes. "My boys," she had said, "I'll miss both of you." Naruto had untied her headband and taken her tags, both of which still hung around his neck.

After returning outside he noticed the silver-haired nin, slouched against the blood-soaked wall. Sakura hadn't saved him as she'd hoped, simply prolonged his life. He murmured to himself, his headband up and sharingan exposed. Naruto had crouched before him, babbling about Sakura and how everything would be all right, but Kakashi didn't hear him. He just kept saying that Rin and Obito were waiting for him, and that he had failed. He had smiled as tears streamed down his face, whispering and laughing that after all his years of wanting to die, he was suddenly afraid.

Seconds afterward the building behind them had exploded and Kakashi was gone. Naruto had been pulled from the rubble battered and bruised. He had put up a brief struggle, but to this moment could not remember anything about it. Itachi had put a simple genjutsu upon him and he had repeated his death and what was to become of him for what had seemed like days. When they'd finally begun the ceremony, the physical pain was nearly a relief in comparison to being trapped within Itachi's twisted playground.

Naruto got his first look at the being which had inhabited his body for nearly sixteen years of his life. He looked into the cold dark eyes of the Kyuubi his mind was utterly blank. The gaze was broken and years of regret and torment came flooding back to him. Things big and small filled his mind, bouncing and breaking. Dreams shattered and his life was trickling away.

The time he'd forgotten breakfast with Iruka, all the times he'd skipped school, the pranks he'd played, the people he'd killed, the things he stole, he'd let Sakura down, Sasuke had left, he'd nearly lost Chouji and Neji, he'd forgotten to water Iruka's plants, he'd let Iruka down, he'd left Konohamaru alone, and he'd abandoned his village, he'd broken his promise to the world: he'd never be Hokage..

He'd seen the results of this process before, with Gaara. But this time, he realized, there'd be no one there to save him. No one was coming after him and no one was left who would trade their life for his; all that he loved had perished.

He watched the bright orange of the Kyuubi dull and fade into nothingness as its cry was swept away.

Then finally, everything disappeared into a cold silent blackness.

---

And so there you have it. Good luck understanding that… It's kinda late and my train of thought is running away. XD So now I may have to write an angsty chaptered fic… I dunno though. Well, that said, please review!


End file.
